The present invention relates generally to an electronic image projection device, and more particularly to an electronic image projection device with integrated or removably mounted computer capabilities.
On occasions such as seminars or presentations, it is often necessary to project information, data, or pictures for audience viewing hereinafter collectively referred to as information. Projectors manufactured today do not function as active electronic hubs, with functions that include computing, networking, data creation, retrieval and/or storage. Projectors today generally have limited or no type of built-in microprocessor or computing capability, but rather must rely upon the micro-processing capability of a computer, or some other source, to generate the source of the information to be projected. In order for the projector to display the required information, the projector must be joined via some means to a computer or other device containing the information to be projected. This is typically done with cables, but other connection means are possible; such as infrared or other forms of wireless capability well known in the art.
The conventional manner for the preparation and display of information is for the presenter, or other person, to prepare the information with a computer, either a desktop computer or portable laptop computer having, for example, PowerPoint(trademark) capabilities. This information is then stored on a permanent drive within the computer, whether a hard drive, Omega Zip(trademark) drive, other high-density disk media drive, CD ROM drive, or some other type of data storage device known in the art. And because the various brands and styles of electronic image projecting devices, referred to herein as xe2x80x9cprojectors,xe2x80x9d are sold as xe2x80x9cstand-alonexe2x80x9d passive presentation devices, the presenter will be required to externally connect the computer to the projector in order to display the information. This often requires the presenter to travel to and from the presentation with both the laptop computer and projector, articles that are often fragile, heavy, and cumbersome to transport.
As part of the presentation process, the presenter goes through the process of externally connecting the laptop computer to the projector via cable, infrared, or other means of wireless connectivity, which generally requires a certain amount of technical expertise. Any damage or misplacement of such connections often results in the inability to present the information. And because there is often little compatibility between laptop computers, projectors, and external connections, such technical difficulties often cannot be avoided by having additional external connections, parts, or expert assistance.
The presenter would xe2x80x9cboot upxe2x80x9d the laptop computer, activate the software program used for the presentation (e.g. PowerPoint(trademark)) and locate and execute the saved file containing the presentation. If more than one person were making presentations to a group, typically there would be long periods of time while each presenter is forced to go through the same routine.
There are numerous additional technical difficulties that can be encountered during the setting up and external connection of the projector and computer that may prevent the proper display of the presentation.
Therefore, there is constantly a need in the field of portable computers and projectors for a more efficient way to prepare and present information and to transport the equipment required for its display. There is also a constant need to provide equipment that is more reliable, easier to set up, and easier to use so that presentations can be prepared and given without technical difficulties.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic image projector having integrated computer capabilities built into the projector such that the information producing the projected image can be produced and retrieved without a separate, external, computing device. Alternatively, it is further an object of this invention to provide an electronic image projector having the ability to removably mount a computing device (e.g. a laptop computer) in a manner that does not require numerous external cable connections or technical expertise.
Particularly, the present invention provides for an electronic image projection device comprising a central processing unit for storing and processing information, means for inputting information into the central processing unit, display means electrically connected to the central processing unit for displaying inputted and processed information, and an electronic image projection means electrically connected to the central processing unit for projecting inputted and processed information onto a surface spaced a distance from the projection means. The present invention further provides for an electronic image projection device for use with a computing device having a computer housing and a display screen, wherein the projection device comprises a projector housing, an electronic image projection means located within the projector housing, and means for removably receiving at least a portion of the computer housing associated with the projector housing.